Countdown to Destruction
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: A war between darkness and light has begun. Not everyone is a willing participate. Hannah goes on a desperate journey to save Kanrik, but it's not going to be easy. Entry 05: Hannah learns the fate of the Maraquan race as well as her own.
1. Intro: Recap

**Warning**: I didn't give this story a high rating for my health. A warning of things to come; graphic violence, moderate cursing, mature situations, drugs, abuse, and a yaoi pair or two late in the story. If you want a rational explanation; I was VERY emotional when I started planning this. So this is a way to vent. 

**Note**: This is quite possibly the lightest chapter. It was written very late at night with little to no revision besides spell check.

** Introduction** : Recap

Hannah was called "Hannah the Brave" for good reason.

Her mother died when she was just a baby from a disease she couldn't afford to cure, so she was raised by her Grandfather. 'Grandpa' was an explorer and was trying to raise her to explore, but his life was ended when her uncle Bloodhook killed him to take the family treasure. Bloodhook took Hannah and made her a pirate wench, forced to work in a bar day after day and sing for those drunkards at night. Since she lost her grandfather her days were filled with guilt and loneliness. The guilt was cleared when she killed Bloodhook and took back her grandfather's treasure; burying near the family plot where no pirate could find it.

Even after avenging her father and becoming a hero to those on Krawk she was still terribly lonely. There were plenty of Pirates who wanted to 'take care of her', but she had no interest in them. Truthfully she **hated **pirates and wanted to get as far away from Krawk as possible, but money was hard to come buy and rent in other countries was too much for her to afford.

Then she met Kanrik.

**Teenager **

Kanrik was obviously not a Pirate, he didn't drink. He calmly ordered mixed fruit drink and offered her a drink that he'd pay for, an open invitation to talk. They shared stories and a couple of drinks, and sometime in between he offered her a job in exchange for money that didn't involve taking off her dress. He wanted her to retrieve a cure for his sick sister, who she later found out was alive and well in Meridell, and quite offended Kanrik would say such a thing.

As soon as she got him what he wanted he abandoned her in that tomb. What little kindness and trust she had in her heart was destroyed instantly, replaced with rage and hatred. Apparently her own hatred for him was what kept her from dying on the trip to Terror Mountain, which would explain why she was doing so well with the living thing until she met up with Kanrik again. Turns out Kanrik was betrayed himself by his girlfriend and thrown out of his lifelong home, and was filled with the same bitter feeling she was.

Over time her bitterness faded, replaced with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Now that he was free of the guild Kanrik seemed like a changed man. Kanrik could've easily walked out of that cave after she attacked him and left them both to die, but he told Hannah and Armin how to get into the mountain and helped them get there.

" We are all we got. " Partially true. Hannah had no family, Kanrik had no guild, and Armin was about to lose everyone he ever knew. " So we have to stay together. "

Against the odds they prevailed against ten thousand thieves and an endless army of icy zombies and she lived to see another day. The last hours of the war were a blue to her because of her condition, but Taeila filled her in on the details. Hannah was grateful for Kanrik's help in her darkest hour but the thief left the night after the Bori were freed.

There was mention that he was now the new leader of the Thieves Guild in accordance to their unwritten code. In short that meant the chances of seeing him again alive were slim as the guild's leader rarely went out of their hidden city. Reluctantly Hannah caught a ferry back to Krawk Island to take back her job as a barmaid, not even mentioning where she went or what she did.

Back to what she 'loved'...

**Adulthood **

A few months later a rather large group of patrons came into the bar, taking a booth in the back. Now a veteran waitress at the Golden Dubloon it fell upon her shoulders to serve the large group. Just as she went to get her apron a hand fell on her shoulder.

" It's been a while... "

He came looking for her? Kanrik's official excuse was that The Guild had business with Smuggler's Cove, but she knew he came to see her again. The 'business' would take a weekend and they'd be gone Monday night. Mornings were spent at his 'excuse' destination, but at night he was at the Golden Dubloon talking to her.

That weekend of business turned into a week.

The week turned into a month.

And after six months...

Kanrik had long since sent his fellow thieves back to the guild. That night they were walking home from closing the Golden Dubloon, and he seemed unusually affectionate. A brush here and a bump there, nothing that became noticeable until they got to the house. On the doorstep he bumped her a little too hard and sent her purse to the ground. Most of the stuff in her purse spilled out onto the step when it dropped.

Hannah ignored his apologizes as she knelt to pick it up, stuffing dubloons and lipstick back into the purse until she came across something that wasn't hers...

A little black box.

Hesitantly Hannah picked up the box and opened it, a gasp instantly escaping from her lips. The most beautiful black velvet choker she ever saw was neatly placed on a soft black cloth. Square shaped diamonds encircled it with a rather large silver heart on the end, encrusted with diamonds and a single blue sapphire in the middle of the heart. Attached to the top of the box was a note written in the neatest handwriting she ever saw:

_Hannah, _

_Before I met you I have known no kindness. Through you I was reminded that not all that exists in this world is evil, and that I myself am not evil. Before I was just a little boy corrupted by society, but in your arms I have become a man graced by the faeries themselves. _

_I ask you now to be my love, my wife, my mate, so we can continue to grow together until the end of Neopia and for years after... _

She needed assistance to get back to her feet because the emotion flowing through her left her too weak to stand.

**Growth **

Four more months they lived together sharing nothing more than a hug and kiss. Though Kanrik was still active leader over The Guild he slowly slipped back into the customs of his own people: nothing more than a kiss until they were married. They could live with that. Kanrik slept downstairs on the couch while Hannah kept her room.

Their wedding was planned on the newly announced 'Bori Victory Day' in the month of Celebrating, and would take place in the same cave they met up in on Terror Mountain. The ceremony was going to be as private as possible to avoid attracting the wrong kind of attention. Kanrik only invited those higher up in ranks of the guild, and Hannah could only think of two pets she wanted to invite:

First was Armin the Bori, naturally. Since becoming a hero in his own right on Terror Mountain he went around the world to train himself. His journey took him to Meridell where he began training in their new Junior Knighthood program under Jeran. Rumor has it that Armin was developing a fondness for Jeran's younger sister, but that was nothing more than a rumor.

Then there was her best friend Angela Sylvia, or Angie for short. She was a sweet little Ashia gypsy who worked in the bar a couple of years before opening her own booth at the Deserted Fairground. Though she was a fairly strange child Hannah couldn't think of anyone else to be her maid of honor.

Before they knew it the day had arrived. The ceremony was a small one just as planned with little interference...

Until Masila came.

The psycho came out of the crowd with intents on killing Hannah, armed with a dagger and an army of trained Snowbeasts. Armin was able to direct most of the guests out before they got hurt, but couldn't get to Hannah. First the Snowbeasts separated Hannah and Kanrik so Masila could have the unarmed Usul all to herself. Between avoiding the claws of the Snowbeasts and trying to save his own life Kanrik heard the troubled screams of his finance from the other side of the cave.

Something inside him _snapped_.

The events that followed were distorted for both of them. Hannah lost too much blood from a serious wound to her stomach to notice much else besides the pain she was experiencing, and Kanrik lost himself somewhere along the way. All they knew was that the cave was a disaster area after the wedding...

And Masila got away...

Again...

**Now a Woman **

Kanrik found his senses a while later and was relieved to find Hannah alive, but not well, at home. She was still weak from her injuries and suffered a serious loss of blood. Sir Jeran mentioned there was a thing called 'Blood Transfusion' in his time, but mention didn't do them much good in the Neopian middle ages. As soon as he walked through the door Hannah spoke.

" Who ... the hell ... was _that_? "

The gelert winced naturally. In all the time he had met Hannah he forgot to tell her about Masila! Holding her hand from bedside, Kanrik told Hannah everything about Masila. That she was the one who got him mixed up with the guild in the first place: the second in command of The Guild under Galem and his 'girlfriend' for as long as he could remember. Girlfriend meaning that he had sex with her whenever she asked him to and bought her things he couldn't afford. Hannah listened with a distant look in her eyes... One that Kanrik never saw before.

At the end of his lengthy explanation he waited for her reaction only to receive nothing.

Finally Hannah rolled over so she was facing him. " And that's it? " Kanrik nodded solemnly, patiently waiting for a more appropriate response. Something along the lines of telling him to get out of her life forever. " Leave The Guild. "

" What? "

" Masila doesn't love you, she wants your Guild. Once you're gone she can take over and leave us alone. " The tone of her voice was very serious, as if she was willing to give up everything based on his decision.

Kanrik had to think about it silently. It was morning when Kanrik entered her room, but now the sun was setting on Krawk Island. Just as the first hints of darkness touched the sky he sighed. " It's near impossible to pull out of leadership after taking over, but I can make it happen. "

Hannah smiled faintly before pulling on their still clasped hands. He was tugged out of his seat and onto the bed right on top of her. Much to his surprise the Usul leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. " Thank you. "

They kissed again this time with passion. Her hands traced along his shoulders before tugging at the cloak that he wore. They broke their kiss but didn't part. Instead he started to softly kiss her neck while stroking her small body. Hands running down her sides he found the hem of her dress and proceeded to inch it up to her hips. Normally Kanrik had more control over his actions but tonight he was grateful that the love of his life was alive. He wasn't aware of how badly she was injured until he lifted Hannah's green dress over her head. Though she wore a black slip under her dress, but the thin material was see through.

When he saw the bandages wrapped around her stomach he stopped instantly, too scared of hurting her to continue. " I can't... " As much as he wanted to take her he couldn't while she was in this condition. He pushed his muzzle against hers one last time before pulling away for good.

Hannah tried to pull him back down gently. " It's okay, really. "

" No it's not. " Kanrik pulled away again and stood up at the side of the bed. " It's my fault you're hurt now. If we do something now I can end up hurting you worst. " His arousal was replaced with guilt, and he went to the door.

As he went downstairs Kanrik's mind shifted from his more primeval needs to the situation at hand. He was sure he wanted to spend his life with Hannah, but what kind of life would they have after they broke off the Thieves' Guild? The money and possessions he got with the guild would be void, and they weren't going to be happy being kicked to the curve. They'd chase them to the ends of Neopia to try and get him to be their leader, or kill him in the process...

He mused about it while he laid down on the couch, too worried and horny to go to sleep. Eventually he closed his eyes confident that he and Hannah could work out something with the guild.

That was a false hope...

There you go. A long intro filled with plot holes and perspective errors. Reviews, Flames, and Suggestions are welcome. This will eventually be a Hannah and the Ice Caves / Battle for Meridell / AU Curse of Maraqua / The Darkest Faerie crossover with plenty of surprises to come. With motivation and a prayer this story will continue.

Thank you.


	2. Entry 01: Mortality Issues

**Reviews**: Thanks for reviewing Kitty. Weird. I can't find my story on the front page but you somehow read it. oo

**Note**: This is happening about the same time as the last part of Chapter 1. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Morality Issues

* * *

**The Dark Side**

A feline pet scrolled into a room accompanied by a Purple Grarrl and Darigan Eyrie. The green Acara grinned as she sat down on a plush golden throne at the far end of the room. Looking a bit too smug she looked over to her attendants. " The Assembly goes well? "

The Eyrie nodded. " The final call started last night. It is a global signal that'll call them to their very city. " Then he bowed. " The preparations for their arrival are nearly complete. We expect two hundred thousand more. "

" Nearly? " Her blue eyes grew lighter for a moment. " Get it done. I don't want any more delays. "

Suddenly the Eyrie screamed while grabbing his throat. " Yes! Of course! " He gasped as she slunk out of the room.

The Grarrl's eyes were widened in shock before the Acara addressed him. " You stay here. " She waited until the Eyrie left the room. " I want you to do something for me... "

* * *

Outside the Throne Room doors the Eyrie fumed. " That _bitch... _" He started as he walked down the hall. " I was ten times the man that whelp ever was, yet she treats me like yesterday's trash! " 

Opening the door at the end of the hall he made it out onto the courtyard of the castle. It was yard with stone walls closing it in where the prisoners of this city did everyday business. Among them was an aging Moehog sitting across from an Mynci, just the two he wanted to see. They were playing a game on the table between them involving squares and little shiny pebbles.

" How goes things, Morguss? " The Eyrie said with a smirk.

The Moehog didn't look up from the board. " Terrible. Masila's growing suspicious of us and has tightened security. We can't even think without someone breathing down our necks. "

" Skarl is less of a tyrant than this wench. " The monkey added before placing a piece on the board. " Check. "

The Eyrie sat down beside Morguss. " Have you heard the rumors? They're calling this 'The War of Roses' on light side because... "

" Silence! " Morguss snapped. " I'm trying to concentrate. "

" Don't you silence me! " He shot back. " We've been sold into slavery by a man who claimed to have wanted to protect us. Darigan sold us out. Doesn't that mean anything to you? "

" Not really, Kass. " The Moehog closed her eyes. " You knew we were going to be punished one way or another. It is better that we serve under another master than continue to serve under one we dislike. I know that your ultimate aim is to become a king in your own right, but for now we must bide our time and gather our forces. Darigan will get what's coming to him, as will Masila. Besides..." Opening her eyes again. " They restored you to your former glory. "

The Mynci folded his arms. " While I'm young, Morguss. "

Kass looked down at himself as the group fell silent. That was true. After The Three were done with him he was nothing more than a shadow of his power infused self. They left him a lesser pet who couldn't even stand on his own kind legs! He wandered the forests near Meridell for days as a withered and gray Eyrie before that strange Acara and her Grarrl bodyguard found him.

No... They _captured _him.

In exchange for the power he once lived for he was forced to serve Masila. No matter how much he resisted she would pull him back in with power he had never heard of! Morguss was able to determine that her power came from some outside source. A person, a place, an item, something! Once they find the source of her power **they **would rule this planet!

" BLAST! " The Darigan Mynci placed a piece on the board, making five in a row. "

Damn you, monkey! " Morguss screamed while grabbing her twisted wand. " Lets see how smart you are when I turn you into a Mortog! "

Thankfully Vex was a lot faster.

* * *

Another semi-intro chapter. Next chapter I'll start moving forward. 


	3. Entry 02: Vanishing Point

**Reviews: **Kiwi - You're one of the 10 people in Neopia who don't see it, and the lipstick thing was something I noticed from playing HATPC. It looks like she's wearing makeup, and is about 10 years older than she was in HATIC.  
**  
****Disclaimer: **Neopets and all related things are owned by The Neopets Team obviously. I am not a staff member so I have no right to the characters besides to use them in demented works such as this. This story, however, was written and planned by me-myself-and I. Do NOT attempt to steal it for whatever reason. Just ask me and I'll happily let you post this wherever.

**One**: Vanishing Point

* * *

**Light Side**: Krawk Island

* * *

Morning came over Krawk Island as it did every day. 

Today, however, didn't seem right.

Hannah woke up with a sigh, still bitter about what happened last night. None the less she felt better than she did the last few days now that she knew Kanrik was okay. Today she didn't have to work so they could work things out. She sat by the window while she brushed her hair.

Good thing she did too, since someone was looking for her.

" Hannah! " She stopped brushing with a blink, and looked out the window. Angie the Ashia was standing there with a few other girls from the bar gathered around her. " Are ya decent up there, hun? "

The usul leaned over the windowsill to look down at them. " I'm fine. " A slight sting in her stomach caused her ears to pin back. " At least I was before you bellowed. What's wrong? "

One of the other barmaids called up. " Did you see Kanrik at all this morning? "

Kanrik usually got her up in the morning since she's a heavy sleeper, but not today. " No ... I didn't. " Now that she thought about it, that _was _strange! " Hold on. "

She backed away from the window and left her bedroom to go downstairs. The bad feeling in her stomach was getting worst when she smelled the air. Something **was **wrong. Not finding him on the couch was normal since he was an early riser, but not smelling smoke from cooking or moisture from a shower was a sign that no one was here.

Hannah's stomach twisted in a knot. " He's gone. "

The first thought was that he ran because he couldn't keep his promise! That's why he didn't want to spend the night with her. He couldn't leave with the guilt of leaving her **and **sleeping with her the night before. A million questions ran through her mind as she opened the door to meet the other barmaids, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Angie could see right through it. She grabbed Hannah's shoulders and pulled her into a hug just as she sobbed. " Hannah, please listen... " Her friend's knees gave way so she slowly lowered down into a kneel. " Hannah... " She tried to comfort her friend. " Somethin's wrong an we really need yo- "

" What the hell am I supposed to do? " Hannah said between coughs. " Sure I was pissed, but I didn't want him to leave... "

" That's just it. We don't think those men left on their own. " Said a middle aged Green Yurble.

Hannah looked up. " What do you mean? "

* * *

Angie filled her in on the details as they made their way to the Golden Dubloon, now populated with the women's children. They seemed oblivious to what was happening since they were born into family of Pirates. Their fathers went away on business for days at a time, after all. Still today was different. All their ships were parked neatly in the marina, untouched. No treasure was taken from their ships or houses, and nothing seemed to be gone from The Dubloon either. 

The nervous looking green Yurble from before witnessed what happened first hand. She worked the night shift on The Golden Dubloon with her husband when he suddenly blanked out on her! As she tried to help him regain his senses his eyes took on a ghostly glow and he pushed her to the ground. He walked out in a trance towards the port, and it wasn't just him out there. It seemed like every man in town was down at the docks heading towards a boat she never saw before. Somehow they were conscious enough to know she didn't belong, and pushes her back when she tried to get close.

" Eventually they got tired of pushing me back and tied me up. It took them about an hour to board and set sail, but something didn't seem right. The ship didn't make any noise. None at all. Otherwise everyone on the island would've been stirred by the noise. " She finished while looking down at the ground.

Hannah nodded in understanding. " Did you see the name of the ship? "

" If there was one, I didn't see it. The bowel was as black as a Pawkeet's pelt. "

That was a problem since ships were identified by either their name or captain. With neither that were left with nothing to go on. " Where did they sail? " Hannah asked.

" Oh dear, I'm bad with directions. " The Yurble looked down at her apron. " I'd say they went West from the front door of the Golden Dubloon. " She finished shyly.

" Northeast then. " Angie finished, looking out the window. " A lot of good that'll do us. We have no way to get off the isl-. "

" There's a hundred ships out in the port! " Hannah snapped.

There was an awkward silence, then a Uni spoke up. " It is forbidden for someone to sail a ship that isn't theirs. Even if we did mean good by doing so we would still be breaking the law. "

" To hell with the law! " Hannah fumed. " The Faeries only know what'll happen to them when they get wherever they were called. They'd care less about the law when they're dying! "

" Lass, it is understandable that you have no respect for pirates but these women respect their husbands too much to even think a thing like that. " A hoarse voice broke the air before the door of the pub was opened. A long-lived Eyrie limped into the tavern, one that everyone knew quite well. The white Eyrie was missing one of his legs, replaced with a wooden peg, thus his name. " But aye think I can help you still. "

He grunted just before he fell to the ground. The Green Yurble caught him and lowered him down gently. " Captain Threelegs, why were you left behind? " She asked softly.

" Those sea rats must've thought this sea dog was too old to work. Must've think I was a broke down old man. " He growled while he tried to get up. " I ani't the only one they left behind. They just took the young bucks. Everyone down at the safe house is still there. "

As expected. They needed young men for something, but what? " You said you can help us. " Hannah reminded. " How? "

Threelegs looked up at the Usul from his pathetic position on the ground. " There be a rubbish ship down in the basin that's unclaimed. It's Captain passed on years ago so the Captains took turns pulling the loads. It's a little dingy compared to the other ships, but without a load it's faster than anything else on the seas. "

A rubbish ship was better than no ship at all. " Thank goodness. " Hannah sighed. She really didn't want to fight one of the other barmaids over a ship. " Okay ladies. " She turned to the others. " Anyone who cares enough about their mate to come, get your things and meet me down at the... Erm... What is the ship called? "

" Rubbish ships don't have names. "

Hannah flushed a bit. " Right. Well just meet me down at the rubbish ship. "

* * *

The turnout was just as Hannah expected: poor. About twenty girls were huddled around in the bar in concern, but only four pets showed up down at the docks. Fear stopped them from going to save them: Fear of what is out there on the seas and fear of punishment for trying such a stunt. Females were normally not allowed to join crews unless they were exceptional with the blade, so all they had to go on were stories. Stories from the captains and legends from books. Both showed a very terrifying perspective of the seas. 

Among them was Angie, who she knew would follow her to the ends of the earth and back. She had a hip bag and a couple of those 'gun' things she liked so much. As far as Hannah knew Angie was the only expert on them around these parts. That may be helpful.

Then there was the green Yurble who looked scared to death to even be here. The girl was still wearing her apron over a simple blue housemaid's dress. She was such a shy girl that no one even remembered her name! " It's Mindy. " There was a mix of worry and doubt in her voice, like she had already given up hope. " Even if we find nothing I will find peace knowing that I tried. He would've did the same for me. "

" I'm Nightmare. " A fire Uni wearing a red tube top with dark red shorts shook her hand, looking out at her from behind rose tinted glasses.

Hannah looked a bit confused. " You don't work at the bar. " She was sure of it.

" I'm a book keeper, revising, recording, and archiving the Captain's logs from all over the Pirate territory. " She explained while picking up a pile of books. " I don't have a mate lost out there, but without the Captains around I'd be out of a job. "

" That explains it. " Hannah didn't even know there was a place like that on this island! " But that wouldn't explain why _you _are here. " She said while looking at the crippled white Eyrie that laid down on a box.

" I couldn't call myself a Captain or a gentleman if I let three young women go out on the seas by themselves. " He explained simply while pulling himself to his feet. " Besides, you lassies don't know how to run a ship. "

" Run a ship? We're just going to go get them and come right back. " Nightmare corrected.

Threelegs let out a hearty chuckle. " There's a reason we don't allow you women folk out there: as soon as you get a whiff of freedom you'll fly off and never come back. "

Angie smiled softly. " Then leaving would do these girls some good, eh? "

* * *

Threelegs immediately took charge of the ship once they climbed aboard. He was humble enough not to take over the position of Captain like they all expected him to do, but act as an advisor. Nightmare was given the job of Navigator since she was the most educated out of the group, and didn't mind being up on the crow's nest. Mindy was content being a swabby and chef since housework was the only thing she knew how to do. Angie was an ammunition and weapons expert so she'd train the others on combat whenever they had the time. 

Then there was Hannah. " You are a jack of all trades, girl. " Threelegs commented. " But I figure you don't know how to steer a Pirate's ship with all the malice you hold for 'em. "

She leaned over the wheel with a sly look on her face. " Are you trying to say something, old man? "

" Nothing at all. " He grinned. " Your hatred for your Uncle and his crew is understandable. I hate that inbred cur myself, but why all of us? "

" That's none of your business. " Hannah said bluntly before looking out on the ocean. There was a pretty dense fog forming over the water that made her gasp. " Is that normal? "

They'd get their answer soon after. Before Threelegs even had a chance to look their ship rumbled from a cannonball that missed them by only a few feet! Out of the fog came a ship that dwarfed their little rubbish ship. Black sails with a black flag that screamed of danger, and some very wicked looking pets on board. They were looking down on them with a superior grin, knowing that this would be a very easy takeover.

At least this time they could clearly see the name on the ship. Near the tip of the ship written in what appeared to be dried blood was...

_REVENGE. _

* * *

Let me just say that 'Attack on the Revenge' (the Game) sucks. Jacques constantly lit the same cannon twice in a row on me. That set it on fire, which set me on fire, and stopped me from stopping A MILLION PIRATES FROM INVADING THE SHIP. Sheesh. I thought Jacques was Garin's friend. x.x 

Anyway. Let me do a little explanation on the characters here:

**Angie** is a name I made up for the Cork Gun Gallery owner if you haven't caught on by now. Guns aren't used anywhere else on Neopia (Places off Neopia's surface don't count, in my opinion) so she should be an expert.

**Mindy** is another character from around Neopia, and a rather recent one at that. I made up her name though and tweaked her personality for a reason that'll spoil a major point of the story if I said it here. She wasn't given a name, but it won't be hard to miss her if you follow the news.

**Nightmare** is a fan character based off the librarian from Neoquest II, who's also a Uni. I couldn't use her because she simply didn't exist (in a physical body). Enough said.


	4. Entry 03: Attack of the Revenge

**Note**: I am so sorry! I thought I uploaded this chapter yesterday, but I didn't. Sorry. The chapters are going to get a lot longer from here. The next chapter (already finished) is about five and a half pages in word, so I suppose that'll be the norm from here on in. Things are going to get a lot more mature too, as you will see in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter** : Attack of the Revenge

* * *

" Shit ... " Nightmare hissed under her breath while she readied herself for what was to come. She had a small poison tipped blade strapped to her thigh, but it could only hold them off for so long. 

Threelegs steadied himself against the rocking deck as he ran to the stairs leading down below. " Hurry yourselves up on deck if you want a chance at living! " He looked over his shoulder. " We haven't a chance in hell fighting dead on, we're abandoning this ship! "

* * *

Elsewhere a very curious green feline was watching the whole scene through Jhudora's Crystal ball. " Think what you wish today, old man, as you will not live to see tomorrow. " She put her hand along the ball's surface. " Destroy them. Destroy them all!. "

* * *

The thunderous cry of the pirates aboard the Revenge signaled their attack. Hooks with ropes were thrown over the railing of the monstrous ship to catch onto the mast and railings of the smaller rubbish ship. Since they were traveling downward the pirates used their sheathed swords to slide down the rope onto the deck. Within seconds twenty pirates rained down on the defenseless ship. 

The fearless white Eyrie pushed Mindy, who was straggling behind the rest of the group towards the only lifeboat on the ship. Afterwards he whipped around and tackled the first pirate to get even close to the girls. " Drop it! Drop it now! " He screamed while clawing at another who managed to get past him.

" How the heck does this work? " Mindy panicked as she worked at the ropes holding the rowboat above water.

Hannah lost her patience and took her blade to start cutting the ropes herself. " Come on... " She prayed as the first rope snapped, causing the boat to drop a few feet.

Angie got the idea. She grabbed one of her shotguns and aimed for the ropes behind Nightmare and Mindy. " Cover your ears. " The timid Yurble screamed as a thunder echoed through their ears. Before anyone had a chance to recover another shot and the snapping of the rope on the other side caused the ship to drop towards the water.

Above deck Threelegs was on the receiving end of an ass whipping. Once the Pirates got the idea that he was the only one going to fight a purple Bruce snuck behind him and grabbed his good front leg. Threelegs was thrown off balance and left completely defenseless besides the claws on his feet, which left plenty of room for the others to start kicking and slicing at him. He flailed anyway, determined not to let these monsters take away his dignity.

" Hah. This has been almost entertaining... " The Bruce that held him said as he drew his famous blade. " Unfortunately for you we have to bring this to an end. "

Just as he brought the blade down something yanked the beaten Eyrie across the deck and over the railing. The Bruce was well... too big to fit through the rails so he got stuck in a very uncomfortable position. Threelegs got hit in the hit a bit too hard and didn't quite know what was happening now, but he was sure that someone was saving him.

" Don't just stand there, you fools! " The Bruce screamed. " You know what'll happen if we let them get away! "

With one good yank Hannah managed to lasso Threelegs and get him over the side with her rope. Her aim, however, was still a bit off. The worn Eyrie crashed through the boat thus making a rather big hole. Mindy screeched again, but this time it was cut short when Nightmare just covered her mouth. " Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! " She groaned while trying to cover up the impossibly large hole.

" Forget the boat and swim for it! " Angie was already heeding her own advice, trying to avoid the pieces of wood being thrown at them by the Pirates above.

Nightmare jumped down and looked back at Mindy, who was too scared to move. She reached back and pulled the terrified girl into the water just as the boat itself went under. They swam close to Angie, who was looking around in alarm. " Hannah? Hannah! " She was nowhere to be found!

" Stay here. " Taking a breath, the Ashia dove under the water and looked around down there. About a minute later Angie surfaced again her face grim. " We need to go... " She said breathless while trying to paddle away from the boat. " Back to Krawk. "

At least they may be able to get back.

* * *

A couple of hundred feet away from the rubbish ship a brown haired Usul surfaced from the water with a gasp. In her arms was a battered Eyrie who just may live to see another sunrise at sea. Thanks to those rather destruction pirates who took over their ship there was plenty of trash in the water. Among it was a floating tub that looked big enough for one of them to get on. 

" It's your lucky day, old man. "

Not as thought he was conscious enough to hear it. She placed his body in the tub and tied him down using her magic rope. Hannah thought they were far enough away from the Revenge not to be spotted, but a very observant crew member still on board the larger ship had their sights on her. A cannonball was shot in their direction. Luckily Hannah saw it early. Though she wasn't able to swim completely out the way in time she was able to lighten the blow. Separating from Threelegs she dove under the waves where the cannonball would pass over her. Still the force from the ball hitting the water so close was enough to knock the wind out of her tiny lungs, causing her to gasp.

Gasping underwater was not a good idea. Soon she didn't have enough air to keep her senses under control, and her vision became distorted...

* * *

The Blumaroo behind the cannon cheered. " We hit that little harlot right on! " 

" Alive. Dead. It doesn't matter. " A masculine Lupe walked past the mere swabby. " Masila doesn't want anything traveling through these waters and doesn't care how we dispose of them. " He pondered aloud while looking towards the edge of the Revenge where there was quite a crowd gathered. " ATTENTION! "

All conversation stopped in an instant as the Pirates scurried away from their catch to salute their respected captain. Three terror stricken pets were tied up on the deck: an Ashia, Uni, and Yurble. " Make them stand. " The ones closest to the girls pulled them to their feet to face their captain. " Good afternoon, ladies. I, Captain Scarblade, welcome aboard my Revenge: The finest ship in the five seas."

" Of course you think you're the best when you pick on women and your seniors! " Nightmare growled.

Scarblade looked back at the Uni. " M'lady, it pains me to have done that to you but I have my orders. "

" From who? "

The Lupe sneered. " That is none of your business, unless you agree to my terms. " He stopped in front of them and took a deep breath. " If you come aboard my crew you will receive free room, board, and protection: my promise that none of these men will ever harm you. "

" And if we refuse? "

Scarblade stepped aside to show literally hundreds of pirates giving them death glares from over his shoulder. " Then I can't be held accountable for their actions, or insure your safety. You have five minutes. " Nodding to his men the Pirates threw them to the deck.

* * *

**Reviews**:

_Aishalover_ - Angie will have a much bigger role in this story as it goes on, but will be absent for the next few chapters. You'll understand why when you read the next chapter.


	5. Entry 04: Life and Death

**Note**: This chapter took longer to write because I rewrote it **twice**. Well this is an important spoiler-filled chapter, so I wanted to be as near-perfect as possible.

* * *

Life and Death

* * *

She was ... alive? 

Though she felt like she'd been shot out a cannon she was indeed alive, but where? It appeared to be a cave ... underwater. As soon as she sat up her clothing started to ride up from the nonexistent gravity.

" You are awake now. "

Hannah shoved her hands over her skirt to keep it down, but to her relief if was a female voice. On cue an Aisha floated into her view. A very unusual Aisha: teal scales covered her body and silver hair flowed down her shoulders. She wore an arrangement of strange white and blue robes that nearly covered the bulge of her stomach. The clothing she wore suggested she was some sort of priest but she wasn't about to pry into the woman's business.

The creature moved towards Hannah and felt her forehead. " You've adjusted to the water pressure well. Fever's gone. " She noted before lifting up her right arm. " Healing finely... Starting to pull up her sleeve. " Except for this mark up here. "

" Please! " Hannah pulled her hand away. " Lady, I should be drowning in water. I should be dead, or maybe I'm already de- "

The Aisha put her finger over Hannah's mouth. " Let me explain. I am Rin, a Maraquan. " With her other hand she reached for a ring of seaweed around her neck to show her. " This necklace is blessed and allows land dwellers to survive underwater. It was an ancient spell that my family held close to our hearts. "

Hannah looked at the pain on her face as she spoke and frowned. " Thank you for saving me, Rin, but why did you do it? I hear stories about the Maraquans. They don't like surface dwellers. "

" The blame lies with our former King. " Rin started as she went to gather something. " The King was very strict with his people and didn't want to bow his head to anyone. He thinks that Maraquans are better than any other race out there, and don't need to mix with them. Because of his attitude we lost our home, all of us! "

Though she spoke the words in anger the Aisha's voice didn't go above a hushed whisper. " After the whirlpool the King came back to the ruins in search of survivors to take to his new Kingdom. Most went along with him willingly because they knew not what else to do, but a group of us stayed behind to make our own life out here. We are better off out here than in that Kingdom prison. The King wanted nothing of that, though. He started to call out Outsiders: traitors his Kingdom. Every month he'd rush the ruins in search out Outsiders to capture and take to his Kingdom, where they'd stay in the dungeons until they were loyal to hi- "

Someone was moving out near the front of the cave. " Hide. " Hannah hid behind the clam shell bed as the Aisha opened the door, revealing a male Maraquan Uni. " Stryker, good morning. "

" What's so good about it? " He snorted. " Just came to tell you a group of us Outsiders are about to migrate to a reef near Mystery Island. We'll be leaving as the sun sets, but you don't care. Even if you did you couldn't make the trip in your condition. "

Rin glared at him. " Thanks for being so understanding. " Then she turned her tail and swam back into the heart of the cave.

" Who the hell was that? " Hannah pulled herself back onto the bed.

" Former General Stryker, under the King's army. " Rin spat as she sat down on the other side of the bed. " Years ago we were promised to each other in a political marriage, but I never loved him. He made sure the man I loved would never see his child... " There were tears in her eyes.

Hannah leaned over and wiped them away. " I'm so sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have asked you that. "

Rin sniffled. " It is quite all right. " Closing her eyes to try to clear her head of the memories, she thought it best to change the subject completely. " You asked why I saved you, correct? " She continued once she got confirmation. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you. "

Now she peaked Hannah's curiosity. " What do you mean? "

" I'm just saying even if I told you, you would not believe me. " Rin laughed, then noticed the serious expression on Hannah's face. " If you must know ... I have seen you before in my dreams. You, your boyfriend, your little Bori friend, your son ... "

Hannah's eyes grew wide. " I don't have a son! "

Rin blinked. " You don't? " There was a bit of awkward silence before she laughed. " Ooops! "

" What do you mean 'ooops'? "

" I mean don't pay attention to that part! "

Rin's laughing grew louder as Hannah tried to get the real reasons behind her words. Was the really a seer or just some creature who wanted to mess with her mind? Only the Maraquan knew for sure, and she certainly wasn't telling Hannah! Suddenly though a sharp pain caused her to yelp out. " AHH! " Rin suddenly didn't have the strength to tread water, and was laying on the bed.

Hannah wasn't quite sure what was going on, but by the pained look on Rin's face it appeared that whatever was floating in the Maraquan's stomach was ready to come out. " There's a ... bottle of green liquid on the shelf. Gather it and some towels from the chest in the corner. " Rin instructed as she pulled her body back on the bed. She knew well what was going on...

* * *

Close to the Outsider's camp General Stryker was meeting with a group from Maraquan. They handed him a few gold coins in exchange for the information he was about to give them. " They are heading to Mystery Island tonight, so won't expect anything now. " As the King's Guards nodded his ears folded back. " Don't forget our agreement. You can do whatever you please to the others, but don't hurt Rin. "

A Flotsam who's ornaments told was the group's leader spoke. " We follow the orders of our King, not a foul creature such as yourself! Guards! " Two Jetsam came behind Stryker to grab his arms. " Take to the wagon. The others are in position to rush the camp. I don't want a single one of them to escape. "

Gasping in surprise Stryker tried to fight against his captors. " We had a deal! " He screamed as they took him towards the Maractrice enforced cart down below. " You can't do this to ME! " He snarled as he broke away from one of the Jetsam. With his momentum he slapped the other Jetsam in the face with his tail fin.

As the guards floated stunned in the water Stryker made his way through the coral in an attempt to hide himself. Burying himself under sand and rock he tried to make himself invisible as the others hovered overhead. Eventually the shadows left the area, which meant they were about to attack the camp!

" I have to get Rin. " He panicked while clawing his way out of the corral. " By the faeries, I didn't want this to happen. "

* * *

After a brief explanation Hannah was more than happy to help Rin through the child bearing process. Birthing by Maraquans was a lot cleaner than that of land dwellers, and all she had to do was catch. " Come on, Rin. " She coached as she smoothed a hand over her belly. " One more push should do it. "

The Maraquan whimpered as she began to push again. Closing her eyes she could no longer see her process, but she could feel it. A great weight was lifted as she pushed so she strained herself to continue as long as she could.

Then she heard the yell of a small creature. " A girl ... I think. " Hannah couldn't tell for obvious reasons.

Rin opened her eyes and saw an Aisha that looked just like her, but darker. Metallic silver hair with streaks of blue flowed down her shoulders to stop at mid back, and dark sky blue scales covered her body. Her lips were outlined with a deeper blue than her scales, a color that matched her father's pelt. Wrapping the child in a blanket, she began to reach out for it ...

Then her contractions started again. " Something's not right ... " This set felt much different than the ones before it. Much more painful. " Hannah, something's wrong. "

The Usul looked back at her alarmed. " What do you mean something's wrong? "

Gasping for air Rin's eyes took on a faint glow. She was having an alarming vision;

_Brothers and Sisters were being killed by what was one their own. Thousands of Maraquans rushing down from the hills, descending on their tiny village. Nets would be thrown over friends, family, child. Those who tried to run were speared and tied up. Their bleeding would attract the Chasm Beast. All of them would... _

" My children. " Rin whimpered as Hannah pushed her back on the bed. " You must save my children. " She said weakly. " The guards ... " Another contraction caused her to wince. " Hannah, in the chest is a dagger. "

Hannah was confused. " Rin? I don't understand... "

The Maraquan weakly pointed over to the chest in the corner. " There isn't any time ... I'm so tired, Hannah. "

Finally she got what Rin was trying to say. " I can't! " She cried as she went back to Rin's side. " Come on Rin. If something's going to happen than we can get this other kid out of you and get out of here! "

The Aisha shook her head. " Please, Hannah. Listen to me. " Her eyes softened, as if she accepted what was about to happen already. " I knew this day would come. That this would happen, which is why I needed you ... To save my children. "

She looked down at the dark Aisha who was curled up in the towel Hannah placed her in. " My first born is Caylis, Maraquan for dusk. My second born is Isca, Maraquan for dawn. Take the knife and save Isca, then leave this place immediately. " Her breathing started to increase again. " Outside of the city you'll find Stryker, the Uni who was here earlier. Tell him that Rin is dead, then give him my children. He knows of my visions, he'll know what to do. "

Hannah's eyes started to tear from what she was hearing. She couldn't ... " Afterwards leave this place and head as far north as you can. You will find what you're looking for there. " Rin finished her instructions and waited for Hannah to take everything in.

The look in the Maraquan's eyes said it all. Hannah left the bedside to retrieve the dagger, gripping it's handle with a shaking hand. She came back to the bed and looked down on the Aisha. A trail of tears started as she lifted the woman's shirt just enough to see the stomach.

" I'm so sorry ... "

She sobbed as she pressed the knife down into her belly just enough to piece her, causing the woman to scream. Hannah knew how to work a knife thankfully so she could make a hole big enough to retrieve the child without harming it. A cloud of red blurred her vision, but after searching she could hear another frightened cry fill the air. Reaching in she pulled out another female Aisha who looked like a miniature version of Rin...

" Go ... " Rin breathed what could be her last breath, Hannah would never know.

Not wanting to waste time, or stay and watch the sight of her dying friend any longer, Hannah gathered the children and swam out of the cave. It would seem that she was just in time. As she left the cave there was a scream on the other side of the village. Instinct urged her to help these poor people, but her mind screamed for her to get out of the area. She couldn't swim nearly as fast as she could with both arms free, but she was still fast enough to evade the guards that crossed her path. Behind her a scene of carnage was happening, but she couldn't dare look back...

Beyond the next set of rocks she saw a frantic male Uni swimming towards the village. " Stryker! " The Uni's eyes grew as large as saucers when the surface dweller called. " Rin sent me to find you. "

" Rin! " Stryker tried to swim past Hannah. " I have to save Rin! "

Shifting the children under the same arm with little difficulty (comes with being a barmaid, I guess) she grabbed the Uni's tail. " Stryker. " Hannah started with a heavy heart. " Rin is dead. All of those people down in the village are going to die too. You can't go down there. "

Stryker spun around to look at Hannah shocked, then noticed the two Aisha she was holding in her arms. Memories of the final dark visions Rin shared with her weeks ago filled his mind again. He thought by taking Rin to New Maraqua he could stop these visions. He was a fool! A damned fool! His eyes began to burn as he looked at the children, shame starting to consume him. " I killed her. " Stryker swallowed his own words. " I killed Rin. I did this to her. How could I do this to someone I loved... "

Beyond the voice of reason Stryker pulled himself from Hannah's grip and flew down into the village. " RIN! " He screeched as he disappeared from her view.

_By Jhudora... _She cursed looking down at the Maraquan children. These two no longer had a caretaker, and she couldn't possibly look after them. As the children slept soundly Hannah was wide awake and aware of what was happening. " Don't worry. " A half hearted promise as she found a small gathering of plants they could rest in. Settling down in the sand she leaned Isca and Caylis against her body for warmth.

The twins should sleep peacefully tonight, as no one could predict what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

This was a rather sad chapter to write. I wanted to make it a lot longer than that but I really have to go to bed. Read and review, as always. Goodnight. 


End file.
